


Taeyeon is sad

by Beibiter



Category: Taeyeon - Fandom, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Cheer up, F/F, dont mind hateful comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Taeyeon serves as the scapegoat. Again.





	

Taeyeon is gnawing at her nails.

It's a bad habit, one that she picked up as a trainee. Whenever stress took over she ended up destroying her delicate cuticles, chipping of nailpolish and ripping of any remnants of her intricate nail art designs.

You want to cradle her and tell her that it's ok and that it isn't her fault but she knows. 

She knows and she's still sad. It's not about the canceled performance per se, it's more about the fact that she has to serve as the scapegoat, again.

Every scandal followed the same pattern: a misinterpreted picture, the initial reaction of netizens, netizens' comments calling her out for this or that, her instagram being bombarded with threats and hateful words, sowons defending her, a clarification that no one bothered to read, more lies.

In the end it would ebb away, slowly but surely and Taeyeon would come out to perform again: A new single, an album with her group mates, an ad.

Caring about mean people on the internet was pointless, but it was hard to shake it off.

You step closer, baby steps, one, two. It's like you're approaching a frightened child.

"Taeyeon", you say, hoping that your voice gives her a little strength. You want to sound reassuring, but when Taeyeon looks up your voice cracks.

It's unfair.

People judging her, even though they don't know a thing.

You can't change their minds, but you can at least try to be there for her.


End file.
